No Fear, No Grief, No Hatred
by z-hard
Summary: Ketika Remus Lupin berpikir akan kembali sendirian jika sahabatnya mengetahui rahasianya, kenyataan tidak berkata demikian...


Satu lagi Fanfic standar yang benar-benar standar. Temanya memang, yah, mungkin kelihatan basi, tapi inilah yang saya suka --a

Fanfic One Shot. Bacalah jika sedang ada waktu senggang :)  
Penghormatan terbesar bagi yang bersedia membaca, mengomentari, mengkritik, ataupun memberi saran.  
Terima kasih

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Yang milik saya hanyalah semangat dalam membuat fanfic ini --v

- - - - -

**No Fear, No Grief, No Hatred**  
By : z-hard

Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin bersandar pada orang lain merupakan suatu hal yang memalukan. Tetapi untuk sebagian yang lain, bersandar diri pada orang yang bisa kita percayai, adalah suatu hal sang sangat indah. Suatu hal yang melebihi dari sebuah anugerah. Mukjizat.

Tidak ada yang berharap berlebihan seorang Remus Lupin akan mendapatkan teman di tempat di mana mungkin sebagian besar orang akan memandang dirinya jijik, jika mereka mengetahui kebenarannya. Dia bukan manusia. Dia monster. Seekor manusia serigala yang sangat, sangat berbahaya, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Remus sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat-ingat bagaimana kronologinya sehingga dia bisa seperti sekarang ini. Itu adalah mimpi buruk, kenangan pahit yang tidak ingin dia bagi dengan orang lain atau dirinya.

Tapi sebagaimana layaknya anak umur sebelas tahun yang lain, dia diberikan kesempatan. Peluang yang terlalu ajaib, bahkan nyaris mustahil. Kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang baru, Albus Dumbledore, mengizinkan seorang Remus Lupin menjadi bagian dari keluarga sekolah. Dia diterima di sana. Dia diterima di tempat yang ia kira akan menolak eksistensinya.

Hari pertama sekolah dia lewati dengan tegang. Dia sudah berlatih di depan cermin sebelumnya, bagaimana jika dia berinteraksi dengan anak-anak lain, tanpa perlu kelepasan menginformasikan hal yang paling rahasia. Dan saat mempraktekkannya sudah tiba. Di dalam salah satu kompartemen Hogwarts Express, Remus bertemu dengan dua anak lain, yang satu berambut gelap berantakan dengan kacamata bundar bertengger di hidungnya, dan yang satunya memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang membingkai wajahnya yang tampan.

Melalui percakapan singkat, mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Remus mengetahui kedua anak itu bernama James Potter dan Sirius Black. Mereka yang ceplas-ceplos berbicara panjang lebar, mengajak Remus masuk ke dalam dunia mereka. Tetapi yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum getir, terjepit antara perasaan senang dan khawatir. Di satu sisi dia sangat bahagia ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara seperti layaknya teman, dan di sisi lain dia takut mereka tidak akan bersikap sama jika mereka mengetahui rahasia_nya_.

Tetapi Remus lengah. Dia terbuai oleh hangatnya persahabatan, setelah satu orang lagi masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka. Dia sama sekali melupakan bahwa dirinya harus menjaga jarak, tidak boleh terlalu akrab dengan yang lain. Dia harus rela kehilangan kesenangan kecil demi terhindar dari kesulitan besar.

Benarkah itu hanya kesenangan kecil?

Bahkan dalam sadarnya, dia tahu, bahwa apa yang ia miliki sekarang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk diabaikan. Dia, Remus Lupin, seekor manusia serigala berbahaya, memiliki teman. Bahkan lebih dari itu, sahabat. Apa ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu baginya? Apa ada hal lain yang lebih diinginkan olehnya? Selama dia hidup, baru kali ini dia begitu disayangi oleh orang selain keluarganya. Baru kali ini dia memiliki sahabat untuk berbagi, berkumpul di pojok perpustakaan, merencanakan lelucon-lelucon konyol yang rupanya tidak begitu dihargai oleh staff sekolah.

Waktu berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Akhirnya datanglah saat itu. Saat yang paling Remus takutkan. Bukan, bukan lagi malam bulan purnama, tetapi saat di mana ketiga sahabatnya menyatakan keheranan. Absennya Remus selama sekali sebulan rupanya menuai rasa penasaran dari berbagai pihak, terutama tiga orang yang selalu bersama dirinya. Dia mengarang berbagai alasan—berusaha mengabaikan bahwa kemampuannya dalam mengarang tidak begitu bagus—ke mana selama ini dia menghilang. Awalnya mereka percaya, tetapi lama-kelamaan alasan-alasan yang dilontarkan Remus mulai terdengar konyol.

Remus menghela napas. Pasrah. Kini dia membiarkan dirinya diserang berbagai macam pertanyaan. Ke mana dia pergi. Kenapa banyak sekali luka di tubuhnya. Kenapa dia takut keluar saat malam hari. Kenapa dia bisa begitu akrab dengan satwa gaib. Kenapa dia selalu menutup diri. Kenapa dia tidak bisa terbuka bahkan kepada mereka, sahabatnya...

Dia tidak yakin dapat menanggung ini sendirian. Transformasi saja sudah cukup menyakitkan, tidak perlu ditambah-tambahi kebohongan pada orang yang peduli padanya.

"Kau tahu, Remus, kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kami!" ujar James.

"Benar," Peter mengangguk, kemudian Sirius menambahkan, "jika terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu, laporkan saja pada kami! Apa anak-anak Slytherin itu memojokkanmu? Mendampratmu? Mengurungmu di lemari sapu tiap sebulan sekali? Katakan dan kami akan bunuh mereka!"

Senyum tipis merupakan sebuah jawaban yang cukup diberikan pada mereka, anggap Remus. Dia tidak cukup yakin bahwa mereka akan tetap membela dirinya sedemikian rupa jika mereka tahu _apa_ dia sebenarnya. Sebuah ironi memang, tetapi apa daya, inilah hidup. Takdir. Sebuah garis yang sudah ditarik, dan harus dijalani.

Sampai suatu hal terjadi, di tahun keduanya, hal yang paling mengejutkan. Suatu pengadilan, apakah dia akan kembali menjadi Remus Lupin yang dulu atau tidak. Remus Lupin yang sendirian.

Dia tertangkap basah. Saat dia baru di ambang pintu kamar asrama, baru kembali dari Shrieking Shack, setelah menjalani masa transformasinya. Dia tidak bisa mengelak, tidak bisa berdalih. Dilihatnya James menggenggam peta bulan, kemudian dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan, berbisik, "Remus, kau..."

Remus diam. Tidak yakin akan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Apakah dia harus mendorong James dan menutup mulutnya? Atau lompat dari jendela asrama kemudian lari, lari, seperti yang setiap kali dia lakukan jika dia sedang ingin berpaling dari kenyataan?

"Kau... _manusia serigala_!" lanjut Sirius. Peter di belakangnya terlihat takjub, memandang Remus dengan tatapan agak aneh.

Rasa takut mengalir melalui kerongkongannya. Takut. Takut. Takut. Rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa, sampai dia yakin pasti wajahnya merefleksikan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia tidak akan lagi memiliki hal yang paling berharga. Tidak akan lagi memiliki sahabat. Dan dia terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi itu.

Remus, di tengah rasa khawatir dan ketakutan yang amat sangat, dapat merasakan segurat ekspresi sedih yang terlukis di wajah ketiga sahabatnya. Apa dirinya begitu menyedihkan? Apa dirinya begitu lemah, begitu tak berdaya, begitu rendah? Apakah kini, setelah mereka tahu bahwa laki-laki ramah yang menemani mereka hingga pertengahan bulan Mei lalu itu adalah manusia serigala, mereka akan berubah sikap?

Perlahan-lahan, sangat perlahan, Remus dapat merasakannya. Rasa benci. Bukan kebencian pada sahabatnya, tetapi kebencian pada dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa?_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Kenapa harus dia yang menanggung segala ketidaknyamanan ini? Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami kepahitan ini! Kenapa harus dia yang merasakan segala perasaan sakit, takut, sedih, dan benci ini?! Dan sekali lagi, kenapa, kenapa dia tidak bisa membuat ketiga sahabatnya bangga akan dirinya?

"Aku—kurasa memang sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi," katanya akhirnya, dengan suara serak yang tidak biasa. "Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Aku manusia serigala, ya. Lalu kalian mau apa? Meninggalkanku? Silakan. Terima kasih karena telah bersedia menjadi sahabatku selama du—"

Tetapi kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai. James telah melingkarkan lengannya di leher Remus, diikuti Sirius dan Peter yang berpartisipasi dalam perwujudan rasa syukur itu. Remus bisa merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata yang tumpah dari balik kacamata sahabatnya. Dia juga bisa mendengar Peter menyedot ingusnya kembali masuk. Sementara Sirius mengusap matanya, berusaha menjaganya agar tetap kering.

"Dasar, kau itu... benar-benar bodoh sejati... kau pikir kami akan begitu saja meninggalkanmu hanya karena _kau_ manusia serigala?" kata James di tengah isakkannya.

"Harusnya kau beritahu kami, dasar idiot-bego-sepanjang-masa," timpal Sirius lebih sarkas.

"K, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari kami," kini Peter yang berbicara.

Remus tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali tersenyum lega, membalas pelukan ketiga sahabatnya yang kini sama-sama terisak. Mereka tidak merasakan sakit seperti dirinya. Mereka juga tidak merasakan takut dan sedih seperti dirinya. Tetapi mereka bersedia mengeluarkan air mata. Bersedia menangis hanya untuk seorang dia. Seorang Remus Lupin.

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu, sobat," James melepaskan pelukannya, mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Ya. Kau bisa pegang janji kami," ujar Sirius, bersemangat. "Dan kini kita memiliki sahabat seekor manusia serigala!" dia berpaling pada James dan Peter, nyengir. "Bukankah itu luar biasa?"

Dengan ketulusan yang amat nyata, Remus tertawa. Pertama kalinya dia bisa tertawa lepas, terbebas dari tawa yang terhalang rasa khawatir dan waspada.

Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin bersandar pada orang lain merupakan suatu hal yang memalukan. Tetapi untuk sebagian yang lain, bersandar diri pada orang yang bisa kita percayai, adalah suatu hal sang sangat indah. Dan bagi Remus Lupin, saat dia memercayakan segalanya pada James, Sirius, dan Peter; saat mereka melakukan _high-five_ bersama-sama, saat mereka tertawa sesudahnya, itu adalah masa di mana Remus bersyukur dia telah dilahirkan.

Kini tidak ada lagi rasa takut, sedih, maupun benci. Karena saat Remus berjalan berjajar dengan sahabatnya menyongsong hari-hari baru penuh kejutan, dia yakin bahwa dia adalah anak yang paling bahagia sedunia.

FIN 


End file.
